villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Pierce (X-Men Movies)
Note: This page is about the incarnation of Donald Pierce from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Donald Pierce. Donald Pierce is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 action drama film Logan. He is based on the character from Marvel Comics. Donald is the field commander of the Reavers and Dr. Zander Rice's right-hand man. He aids Dr. Zander Rice in attempting to capture the escaped test subjects of the Transigen Project, including X-23. He was portrayed by Boyd Holbrook. History Meeting Logan Donald Pierce and the other Reavers were sent by Dr. Zander Rice to recapture Laura Kinney, aka X-23. He first meets Logan when he gets into his limo and introduces himself. He arranges with Logan a meeting near the borderline with Mexico, and reveals that he is a fan of The Wolverine. When Logan goes near the borderline, and enters the house of Charles Xavier and Caliban, where Laura Kinney is protected, Donald comes and knocks Logan out. However, Laura comes out of the house, and then kills several of Pierce's Reavers before escaping with the help of Logan and Charles Xavier. Meeting with Dr. Zander Rice He later meets with Dr. Zander Rice when he arrives via helicopter and brings him Caliban. Inside the van, he guards Dr. Rice and watches Caliban doesn't escape or betray Dr. Rice. Caliban however manages to brainwash X-24, causing him to kill a few soldiers. Caliban then throws two grenades on Dr. Zander Rice, mocking Pierce of a quote - that would become his last words - he had tauntingly said to him earlier as the van explodes, and Caliban gets killed. Dr. Zander Rice and Donald Pierce however survived the explosion. Final Battle Pierce later recovers in Zander's facility. While being taken care of, he finally discovers the location of the mutant kids, and reports so to Zander. Dr. Zander sends Pierce and the Reavers to attack and round up the mutant kids. However, Logan arrives to save the kids and kills several Reavers. During this, he shoots and kills Dr. Rice and shoots out Donald's biotic hand. He then unleashes X-24 to have him kill Logan. Pierce assists X-24 by cheering him on and impaling Logan in the leg with his harpoon gun, but is then attacked and quickly overwhelmed by the mutant kids, who combine their powers to kill him. Personality He is a sadistic and heartless enforcer for Zander Rice, and like his boss, he enjoys hurting others. He exposes Caliban to the light, and does so just for fun. He also seems to be protective towards Dr. Zander Rice, as part of his duty. He also seems to be The Wolverine's fan, as he tried to cooperate with him and find Laura through him, right before the moment of the chase. As a result of his brutal actions, he is defeated by remorseless mutant kids. Gallery DonaldPiercePost.jpg|Pierce ,photo posted by the film's director James Mangold DonaldPierceFT.PNG|Donald Pierce watching Logan DonaldPierceLogan.PNG|Donald Pierce first meet with Logan DPierce1.PNG|Donald pierce meeting with Logan second time DonaldPierce4.PNG|"I need the girl.." PierceLogan.png|Pierce exposes his cybernetic arm to Logan DonaldPierce3.PNG|Pierce loads up his gun DonaldPierceAndReavers.PNG|Pierce with the Reavers PierceWithAMachineGun.jpg|Pierce holding a machine gun while he is on one of the Reavers trucks Pierce2.jpg|Pierce PierceAndCaliban.jpg|Pierce interrogating Caliban DPierce4.PNG DPierce5.PNG PierceDuringXavierAt.PNG|Pierce During the Xavier Attack DonaldPierce2.jpg|Donald sees the helicopter of his boss RiceAndPierce.PNG|Pierce witness Rice's arrival DPierce2.PNG DPierce3.PNG DonaldPierceLg.PNG|Donald fixes problems in his arm DPierce7.PNG Logan3.png|Pierce and Rice DPierceDestroyArm.PNG DonaldPierceWX24.PNG|Donald watching fight X-24 DonaldPierceDefeat.PNG|Donald Pierce founded by the mutant Kids PierceDeath.PNG|Donald Pierce death Trivia * Donald Pierce is similar to the following villains: ** Rattlesnake Jake, as they both try and kill the heroes, and are both sadistic enforcers and red herrings for their bosses which serve as the true main villains; Donald works for Dr. Zander Rice and Rattlesnake Jake for Tortoise John. However, they are more dangerous than their bosses; Pierce even drives the plot of the story. He also shares these similarities with Clarence Boddicker and Professor Z. ** Captain Hook, as they lost a hand and wear prosthetics, and they seek to destroy the protagonist at any cost. However, Pierce is far worse than Hook. ** Darth Vader, as they are cyborgs who serve as the right-hand man to the true main antagonist (Pierce: Dr. Zander Rice, Darth Vader: Emperor Palpatine), and they also drive the plot of the story. ** Syndrome, as they are huge fans of the hero, but they still seek to destroy them. ** Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell, as they both seem to have matching personalities and appearances. They both also have robotic hands due to their organic hands being severed. ** Kopponen from Tad: The Lost Explorer, as they wear metal arms and serve as the secondary antagonist and the right-hand enforcer to the true main villain; they also lead military organizations; they have blond hair and wear sunglasses. Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Military Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gangsters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Terrorists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Adaptational Villainy